


Break

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Season 3 Speculation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows whats going to happen because Jemma Simmons is <em>not</em> stupid, but even knowing it doesn’t prepare her from when she begins to hear his screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts).



> This drabble is based on Agentcalliope/Fitzsimmonsgarbage's headcanon that Jemma will be put through the exact same kind of torture as Fitz was in 3.09.

As Fitz’s screams pierce the air once again, Jemma schools her features into the most neutral expression she can muster– something akin to intense concentration. _It_ is standing imperiously before her, scrutinizing her face with detached interest but she won’t give him the satisfaction to look away, or to show how deeply she feels the noise coming from the next room.

She can’t see Fitz, but the images his screams portray depict are so clear in her mind –the way his face twists and his body shudders, the purplish stains growing darker over his pale skin, the tears rolling down his bloodied face– that she might as well be watching it like a movie. As the wails pitch higher her body grows more rigid and the tip of her fingernails break the skin of her palms.

He once told her once he would rather have been tortured himself than listen to her cries of agony, and she’d been mildly offended by that. Giyera had been thorough with her, and the task had evidently brought him pleasure; he was an artist of pain, carefully thinking each swing of the hammer to her bones. Fitz couldn’t possibly conceive what it had felt like.

But now she realizes he was right. Even knowing what she knows, she would take his place a thousand times over.

When Fitz’s moans come to an abrupt halt, Jemma’s heart picks up speed. There are many reasons why he could have stopped, and a reprieve from his persecutor being the unlikeliest one.

It’s hardly the time or the place, but she can’t stop herself from thinking about all the times their relationship could have taken a left and slip into that ‘something more’ they keep alluding to and never materializes. All the times he blushed crimson or stuttered or looked flustered without her knowing why. The late nights together that could have ended differently.

The ache of his absence during their times apart.

The time since she’d been back, all those days wasted trying to save a man that was already dead.

Yet, there’s still time. It’s not the end- it can’t be and she won’t let it be. They’ve survived too much already, and they have too many things left to live together.

But first, she’s going to kill _It_. She’s going to tear him apart limb by limb and keep going until she gets down to every smarmy parasite crawling in its sorry carcass. She’s going to destroy that thing to avenge both Fitz and Will. And herself.

And when she’s done, she’s going to grab that boy, heal his wounds and try her darn best to make him happy with every moment they have left.


End file.
